No podía ser tan difícil
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Llevaba ya un tiempo viviendo ahí, al igual que ya llevaba suficientes meses dándole vueltas en su cabeza, meditando posibilidades. Chile/Colombia LATIN HETALIA


**Latin Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Sentí la extraña necesidad de escribir sobre esta pareja… Favor de disculpar posibles fails en cuanto a chilenismos o forma de hablar colombiana. (se aceptan correcciones con mucho gusto)

**Personajes: Manuel González (Chile) & Catalina Gómez (Colombia)**

* * *

**No podía ser tan difícil  
**

Era claro que tarde o temprano sucedería que sus ojos se desviarían hacia el costado, donde su compañero sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía. Catalina suspiró, reprimiendo el impulso de estirar la mano y quitárselo. Manuel era un caso perdido… Igual murmuró un "fumar mata" cuando el chileno le pidió fuego a uno de los transeúntes, riéndose bajito cuando el chico rodó los ojos.

-De algo me tengo que morir -masculló el chico, exhalando humo.

-Sí, pero la idea no es que se muera tan rápido -respondió ella cantarina y volvió de nuevo su atención al sándwich de atún que se había traído ese día.

Manuel se mordió el labio. No le gustaba que Catalina lo tratase de usted. Sabía que era su forma de hablar e incluso cuando llegó a Colombia le había gustado mucho eso, que se le tratase así, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que su compañera de facultad le era una pequeña excepción. Catalina no siempre lo llamaba de usted, y cuando se daba eso, Manuel le sonreía. Catalina era consciente, mas no le prestaba mayor atención.

Ella y Manuel era por decir los tranquilos del curso. No era que la carrera de literatura estuviese muy llena de gente loca, había tocado un año moderado, pero aún así resaltaban. No eran muy juergueros, o al menos en el caso de Manuel. Catalina tenía su propia gente, su propio barrio y ahí era donde se vivía y desvivía.

Era una relación un tanto extraña. Se concsideraban amigos, de hecho buenos amigos, pero eran distantes y eso que Catalina era una mujer de gran corazón y mucho calor que dar. Eran amigos, pero no íntimos y sólo dentro de los parámetros de la universidad. No sabían mucho el uno del otro, esa era la verdad, y varios les extrañaría oír eso, siendo Catalina del tipo conversador. Sí, de hecho conversaban mucho, pero aún así nunca llegaron a conocerse de manera profunda.

Era poco lo que sabía Manuel de ella, como ya dije. Sabía de varias conversaciones que tenía dos hermanos. El Pancho y oh, Dios, el Mario. Entorno a ellos giraba la gran parte de las anécdotas de la chica, especialmente del segundo. El primero parecía ser más calmado, "se llevarían bien" solía decir Cata. Manuel no sabía, no lo conocía después de todo.

Sabía también que Catalina y su familia no gozaban de mucha prosperidad, pero que con esfuerzo se habían mantenido siempre sobre el agua. Ella y su hermano mayor (Mario, en realidad su medio hermano) ambos estudiaban becados. Pancho por el momento estaba terminando aún la secundaria estatal y estudiaba para dar el examen de ingreso. Otra beca más, supuso Manuel, a quien no le pasó desapercibido que en esa familia los tres hijos eran bastante ambiciosos, especialmente los mayores.

Sabía las notas de Catalina, qué cursos adicionales tenía, con quienes de la universidad se llevaba y con quiénes no, en qué colectivo llegaba. Más allá de eso, no más, y no era una relación que satisfaciese a Manuel. Él, quien nunca había sido de atarse a mucha gente y sólo lo hacía con los que más cerca y por más tiempo lo habían estado.

"¿Conociste a alguien, no?" le dijo Tiare la última vez que hablaron por teléfono.

-Sí, tal vez no sea la idea –suspiró Manuel-. Pero cuando esté muerto eso ya no importará mucho… ¿no?

Catalina lo miró alzando una ceja.

-A mí me importará, porque no pienso hacer mis trabajos con alguien más que no sea usted –dijo totalmente seria, a lo que Manuel no respondió nada.

Luego ambos sonrieron.

…

-¿Y cuál se supone que es el problema? –masculló Miguel desde el otro lado de la línea-. Invítala, ¿qué vas a perder?

-¿En qué momento dije que quiero algo de ella?

-Desde que me contestaste la llamada en vez de ingorármela.

Manuel rodó los ojos. Ciertamente Miguel, cuya risa exasperante podía justo oír desde el auricular de su teléfono, nunca dejaría de ser un pesado. Pero en parte tenía razón.

-Si respondiste, significa que quieres hablar, y si quieres hablar y me hablas de esta tipa, que dicho de paso está buena, significa que te gusta –siguió hablando el peruano y Manuel resopló.

-¿¡Estás acosándola por facebook!?

-Tu error fue decirme su nombre –canturreó y luego de eso se volvió a reír.

Maldito el momento en que dejaron de ser rivales en primaria y se amistaron. Miguel era ciertamente un idiota. Manuel suspiró.

-Ok, tal vez me guste…

-¡Ah, Martín manda saludos! Dice que cuándo vienes a Santiago.

-Miguel…

-Sí, sí, te gusta –repitió el chico y soltó un suspiro-. Y yo te digo que la invites a comer, al cine, a no sé qué, pero salgan una vez a un lugar que no tenga que ver con los estudios.

-Una vez vino a mi casa.

-Déjame adivinar: hicieron el proyecto que les encargaron, estuvieron hasta tarde pero no lo terminaron, pidieron algo de pizza y luego de repartirse el trabajo que faltaba, ella se fue.

-¿Sabes qué? Dile a Martín que te coja más duro –bufó el chileno, aunque al rato se arrepintió-. No, olvídate, eso te dejará más bruto de lo que ya estai…

Y Miguel se rió, lo llamó un cabrón y le dijo nuevamente que la invite. La amenaza fue que le enviaría una solicitud de amistad a Catalina si hasta el próximo sábado no lo había hecho. Luego le colgó.

Manuel suspiró y se quedó viendo el teléfono. Luego de decirse por milésima vez que Miguel era un idiota, comenzó a pensar en lo que le dijeron. Invitarla, no sonaba tan difícil una vez que comenzaba a aceptar que sentía algo por ella. Algo era algo, todavía no quería darle nombre a sus sentimientos, aunque éstos amenazaban cada vez más con ponerse nombre ellos mismos si él no lo hacía.

Ok, la invitaría. Nuevamente, no podía ser tan difícil.

Dejó su teléfono en la mesa ratona de la sala y se levantó del sofá, sobre el cual había durado aquella conversación de aproximadamente diez minutos. Había sido raro escuchar nuevamente la voz de Miguel, después de no haberlo visto prácticamente desde que se graduaron. No, esperen, lo vio de nuevo en la despedida que el peruano le había organizado junto a Sebastián y a Martín. Dos años casi. Fue una fiesta loca, debía admitirlo y eso con una sonrisa. A Manuel le gustaba recordar a sus amigos cuando estaban de buenas, es decir no andando de pesados molestosos, especialmente Martín y Miguel y peor si estaban juntos, que ambos eran el perfecto par de charlatanes que no se calla.

Caminó a la cocina, decidiendo que debía hacerse algo de comer (si seguía así realmente desaparecería como decía Tiare), cuando en ese momento sonó su celular.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

…

-Hola –musitó y Catalina alzó la mirada.

Por una vez no llevaba la banda que solía sujetarle el cabello. En cambio lo traía amarrado en una media cola y Manuel, pensando en que tal vez, sólo tal vez, había cambiado un poquito su peinado por él.

(¿O tal vez siempre lo llevaba así cuando no iba a la u…?)

-Hola –respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa y se paró de la banca, guardando el libro en su cartera.

-¿Qué leías? –pregunta Manuel al saludarla con un beso sencillo en la mejilla y Catalina le saca de nuevo el libro mostrándolo.

-Crónica de una muerte anunciada –responde ella-. Ya la leí montón de veces, pero como estaban vendiendo todos estos libros de Gabito a buen precio… Ya sabes, por eso que se murió.

Manuel asiente, mirando el libro que era bastante delgado.

-Entiendo –murmura viendo como lo volví a guardar-. También me gustó mucho el libro…

-¿Sí?

Catalina le sonríe y Manuel responde automáticamente.

-Sí, me gusta como lo estructuró.

-Yo la primera vez me perdí varias veces –se rió la colombiana y ambos echaron a caminar-. ¿A dónde íbamos, dices?

-A una heladería –respondió Manuel caminando a su lado.

De reojo miró la mano de la chica que sostenía de manera floja la correa de su cartera. Le habría gustado tomarla de la mano, aún sin ser una romántico, sólo porque quería. Pero tampoco quería parecer un apurado y volvió la mirada al frente.

El local al que la había invitado era una heladería italiana, de esas las que hacían su propio helado y hasta te daba la sensación de que era natural. Era sólo una pequeña tienda en una callecita no tan concurrida. Habían dos sombrillas fuera en la vereda, verdes pero no tan oscuras, cuidando en su sombra un par de mesas y sillas. Ante la caja había cola, no tan larga, pero había que esperar regular hasta ser atendido. Una vez que tenían sus helados, se sentaron afuera, no en las mesas porque todas estaban ocupadas, sino en un bordecito que había alrededor de uno de los árboles que estaban plantados a lo largo de la estrecha calle. Catalina comía mango con fresa; Manuel, stracciatella y limón.

-Es una combinación rara –rió en algún momento la colombiana y el chico sólo se encogió de hombros-. Yo no juntaría algo tan dulce con ácido…

-Me he acostumbrado a pedirlo así, son mis sabores favoritos –replicó Manuel, esforzándose por comer rápido antes de que el calor veraniego le robase su helado.

-Bueno, cada uno con sus gustos –musitó Catalina y le sonrió.

Manuel le respondió con una sonrisa también y ambos siguieron comiendo.

La gente pasaba frente a ellos, atrás a veces oían un carro. Había niños un poco más allá, saltando para atrapar las burbujas de jabón que hacía un vendedor callejero y en el ambiente se oía música provenir de alguna esquina, mas ninguno de los dos se volvió a buscar su origen.

-Me sorprendió que me invitaras –confesó finalmente Catalina y Manuel sintió un calorcito revolverse en la guata.

-Ah… ¿Sí? –murmuró mordisqueando el cono ya suave en el que había recibido el helado.

Catalina asintió.

-No sé, creía que no eras mucho de salir de tu casa –dijo y se rió, notando Manuel que se sentía apenada al exteriorizar eso.

Sonrió.

-No, tampoco tanto –suspiró y se limpió con la servilleta-. Sólo se me ocurrió que te gustaría este lugar… No pensé que ya lo conocías.

-Sí, bueno, no es tan desconocido el lugar –se rió la chica y se encogió de hombros-. Pero nunca vine a esta heladería, así que gracias.

Ambos callaron por unos segundos, viéndose. Habían terminado ya ambos con sus helados y sólo estaban ahí sentados, dirigiéndose la mirada. Manuel podía ver los dientes entre los labios de la colombiana y se le pasó por la mente que le gustaría besarla…

-Oye…

-¿Mhh?

-Y si… ¿Ahora te beso?

Se mordió el labio, pero contrario a lo que pensó, Catalina no se rió. Ni pareció sorprendida. Ni lo rechazó. Tragó y por un segundo hacía más calor que antes. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia ella, sintiendo como le sudaban las manos. Ella se inclinó también hacia él, ladeando el rostro, y cerró los ojos cuando sus bocas se encontraron. Sus labios eran suaves, estaban fríos por el helado y húmedos, igual que los suyos. En medio de todo ese calor que lo estaba invadiendo, ese beso era tan refrescante.

Mango y limón… Era una combinación extraña, pero no le desagradó.

Cuando Catalina se separó, traía una sonrisa coqueta y el corazón de Manuel se aceleró más. Mierda, ¿siempre fue tan bella?

-Sí –oyó su voz cantarina y tuvo que parpadear algo confundido.

-¿Sí qué?

Catalina se rió y pestañeó un par de veces.

-Un día tenemos que ir a bailar –musitó y se siguió riendo.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Manuel, pero tuvo que reír también y asintió. Haría un esfuerzo por ella…


End file.
